


Skin

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Vincent, changing.





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'fearsome'

Vincent hung back from the group as they walked. Nobody had said anything this time, but he still felt odd anyway. They might not have survived that ambush if not for his ability to transform into a fearsome beast, so Vincent didn't regret doing it. But... 

"Hey, you didn't get hurt, did ya?" 

Vincent blinked. Cid had dropped a few steps to walk alongside him. 

"I'm fine. I just..." 

"Need to settle in your own skin?" Cid suggested as he gave Vincent a little nudge with his elbow. 

Vincent nodded. Cid had nailed it. 

And stayed quietly at his side.


End file.
